More Then Family
by Harry J.B
Summary: A story about two brothers who love who love each other, but not in the way that society allows. The brothers must go through amazing drama and hardships, just to show how far they will go to be together. OCxOC. Rated M for later chapters.


_**I know I'm writing WAY too many stories but I really wanted to do this.**_

_**I'm writing this, fresh off of the idea, it's like 11:30 PM!**_

_**WARNING: Later chapters feature sexual content. Also this whole story is based on two brothers deep love for each other so it's also Yaoi and Incest!!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own EVERYTHING, no seriously not one thing isn't mine except of course for the general character design (as the brothers base design is based on Sonic's)**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

(A/N: P.S. Thw whole story is in Harry's POV)

I sighed as the warm water washed over me, nothing was better then a nice shower, I decided after standing there for two minutes to begin washing, I grabbed my Shower Gel, which labeled itself as 'able to wash all types of fur'. I squirted some of the red goo into my hands and rubbed them together, lathering the mixture until it beame foamy, I then wiped over my body, missing not one bit of fur, I yelped slightly as I accidently tugged my tail while rinsing it.

Once I was finished I stepped out of the shower (after turning the water off, of course) I was suprised to find a towel waiting on the rack, it certainly was not there earlier. I smiled as I realized that my brother must of put it there for me while I was in the shower. I wiped off my fur and sighed in annoyance as I had 'tented' while drying my privates. "I'll deal with you later." I said, as if my genitals would respond!

I hummed a tune as I left the bathroom, my towel wrapped around my waist, a bit of flab hanging over the towel made me make a mental note to lay off the junk food and get more excersize. I went into my bedroom, which was assorted with all different musical instruments, from the music class I took, I was 20, and I planned on becoming a musician, how my brother laughed in his teasing way when I told him.

Speaking of my brother, he would be back from work soon, so I got dressed and went downstairs to prepare dinner.

A good hour later, a doorbell alerted me of my brother's arrival, I opened the front door and was greeted by my 23 year old brother, Damien. He looked tired and worn out, I thought nothing of it at first but then he went passed me, got a beer from the kitchen fridge and sat on the chair lazily. That was certainly out of character, he would only drink during a football game or at special occasions and even then it was minimal, and no hello, no hug, no "how was your day, bro?", what was wrong? I was certainly intent on finding out.

I set the food on the dining table as Damien slouched over onto one of the chairs and grabbed his eating utensils; a knife, and a fork.

I coughed loudly, causing him to stare at me with his emerald green but bloodshot eyes. He let out a 'hmm?'.

"'Hmm?!'" I copied. "What's wrong with you, D? No hello, you're slouching, drinking alcohol? What happened, man?!" I asked, worried.

"It's nothing..." He said rather harshly, oh, it was something, I knew it.

"You're lying." I said my eyes narrowing suspiciously at my brother.

I was shocked when he slammed his fists onto the table. "I SAID IT'S NOTHING!!!" He roared.

I was honestly really scared, he never snapped like that, never. There was not one time he ever shouted like that. My ears hung low and I instantly found my food more intresting.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. He said as I looked back up at him. He rubbed his temple. "What a fucking day...Alicia dumped me, I get demoted to a pencil pusher, we are near eviction, and now..." He sighed heavily, I saw a horrible cloud of depression and sorrow in his emerald green eyes. "...Mom's dead."

That was all it took, my fork clattered to the floor, my brother stared as I sat like a statue, my face not moving from it's horrified expression, suddenly my face jerked and I went face forward into my now crossed arms and cried hysterically.

Mom...dead? We loved our mother, our dad left us and mom when we were little, to fend for ourselves. I didn't want to believe it, I wanted to shut down block out the words that cruel, harsh reality fed me, like shit on a silver platter. I felt a strong arm wrap around my form as my brother embraced me, he was crying to...we spent that night together on the couch watching old taped moments of us and mom in our childhood, we fell asleep sometime during a video from my 10th birthday party, how the decade went by past then...

Oh, how indeed..

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So how was it?**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
